


Housewarming

by HelpMeOBe1



Series: Coach Solo Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Solo, F/F, F/M, High School Basketball AU, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Modern AU, Smut, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1
Summary: The first of a few planned updates to "Full Court Press."Epilogue? Nah...let's make it a series.Catch up here - Full Court Press





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full-Court Press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899233) by [HelpMeOBe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1). 

> The continuing story of Coach Solo.
> 
> I just can't let go of these versions of Rey, Ben, Poe and Finn.
> 
> Epilogue #1 for "Full Court Press" - You should read it first, although not TOTALLY necessary.  
This can stand on its own, but would be better with their background story!
> 
> [Say hi to me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1)

_ I am awake. Why am I awake? _

Rey looks at the bedside clock. It’s 5:07 AM. They’d only fallen into bed three hours ago. What a long night they’d had. She wanted more sleep after entertaining. 

Their housewarming party had run into the wee hours. New neighbors, family and friends were all long gone when Rey had to cajole Finn, Poe and Ben off the backyard basketball court. Too many drinks and too many memories found them roughhousing on the court in various stages of undress. Recalling their Rebel’s basketball glory days at THS and teasing each other about their age. 

_ _____✨_____ _

_ “Time to bring it in and hit the showers, Coach Solo.” Rey shouted to them as she started clearing red plastic cups from the ping pong table.  _

_ “Boooooo.” Poe made his hands into a makeshift horn. _

_ “Hey!” Ben spanked Poe’s ass as he wound around him, grabbing the ball and jogging up to the back deck. “Don’t boo my boo.”  _

_ A very sweaty Ben stuck out his lips, asking her for a smooch. “Can Poe and Finn spend the night Mrs. Solo?” _

_ “Of course they can. And don’t call me that yet!” Rey spun her engagement ring around on her finger and sighed. “Neither of them should be driving. We can put them in the spare room across from ours.”  _

_ “Then they’re gonna need earplugs.” Ben tickled her sides.  _

_ “You’re gonna knock out the minute you hit the pillow, Coach.” _

_ “I find your lack of faith disturbing, Miss.” _

_ Ben turned to wave them in, Poe and Finn now standing on the top step of the pool, playing rock paper scissors to see who has to jump in. Ben shook his head at the pair, and looked back at Rey, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “My mother called it the nursery every time she showed someone the bedrooms tonight.” _

_ Rey giggled, “I’d like to marry you first.” _

_ Rey managed to get all three of them inside eventually.  _

_ _____✨_____ _

Now she finds herself grinning, recalling the wonderful night celebrating their new home. She tries to close her eyes and force herself back to sleep. 

She then realizes there were probably other things that pulled her out of dreamland – a creak of the bed frame, small tugs on the duvet – but it’s a little tremor vibrating along the mattress that jostles Rey wholly out of sleep, leaving her blinking into the darkness. Ugh.

She lies curled up on her side, sleep warm and drowsy, waiting to see if whatever it was that woke her up will happen again, when she feels it – and hears it – again. Another tremor and, this time, a hitch in Ben’s breathing.

Slick, wet noise and the mattress shakes.

Rey’s suddenly wide awake. Ben’s jerking off, she realizes, mouth going dry. And he’s trying to be quiet about it. The thought is mind scorchingly hot for a number of reasons – voyeuristic interest not being the least of them – and Rey holds her breath, waiting for the next sound.

And there are many of them, now that she knows what she’s listening for. A faint rasping from the sheets as Ben digs his heels into the bed, trying to get extra leverage as his hips lift off the mattress. The click in his throat as he swallows. A groan that sounds like it starts in his chest, quickly stifled. Erratic breathing through his nostrils getting louder, and then softer as he tries to control himself. 

There’s a long, slowly released gust of breath as he stops. She assumes he’s just come – is sorely disappointed she’d missed out on most of it – but after moment, Ben starts up again, still maintaining that painfully slow pace. He stops again after a few minutes with another controlled sigh. Rey thinks maybe he’s doing it deliberately, indulging in a little edging, until all the pieces click together in her head. He is trying to go slow and stay quiet. Ben is pausing to check  _ her _ breathing!

Ben is trying not to wake her….

The thought – and the sudden rush of affection that accompanies it – makes her smile into the pillow, even as her body begins to heat up and starts taking a really active interest in what’s going on.

They haven’t had sex in almost a week. That’s practically unheard of for them. But the move in ...and the contractors there at all hours completing the backyard ...the constant visitors dropping in to congratulate them on their home or their engagement.... Not to mention the summer basketball tournament schedule at Tatooine High for him and summer school teaching for her, have left them exhausted. 

It’s not so hard to handle, mostly. Ben had been busy. He has more responsibilities at the new firm he’d opened with Phasma and her husband, Armitage Hux. He’d had client meetings and video conference calls; telephone appointments and e-mails reaching the high double digits since separating from Snoke and Palpatine, LLP. Not to mention the meetings with the lawyers. It was very important to the three of them to stay clean in this new business venture and to protect themselves from their former employers. Lately, Ben has been out of the house by six in the morning and doesn’t get back until after nine on the nights when the Rebel’s have a summer tournament game or a practice. It means he’s usually too exhausted to do much with Rey anyway, beyond wrapping his arms around her torso and passing out with his face mashed into her chest.

Tonight would have been a big night, had they not welcomed overnight guests. Rey wanted to  _ ‘christen’ _ the new place, so to speak. Ben had made some reference to fucking in every room and on every surface. 

But you don’t send your drunk friends home at 2 AM when you have five furnished bedrooms. And so here they are...With Ben  _ jerking it next to her as she sleeps.  _

_ Unbelievable.  _

_ And unbelievably hot.  _

Ben is trying to be quiet, he’s trying to be considerate because Rey is tired, and that – even more than his hitching breaths or trembling muscles – makes Rey get completely wet. Enough that she wants to flex and rub her legs together a little. But why lie there grinding the mattress when Ben is hard...and awake?

So Rey rolls over, pushing herself up, and slings a leg over Ben’s hip.

Tries to, anyway.

She had intended it to be some kind of lithe sexy move. Except it’s pretty dark, and Ben is a little further away on the bed than she had thought, so what she really ends up doing is kicking him hard in the thigh before settling over it, rather than straddling him properly.

_ Damn. Could be worse _ , she thinks, trying not to laugh.  _ At least I didn’t knee him in the balls. _

Rey stops abruptly and squints down at him in the semi-darkness. She can just make out the massive curve of his shoulder in the moonlight, where his muscles are bunched up because he is frozen in surprise. Rey wants to run her hand along those muscles, so she does, still marveling a little at the fact she can; that she’s allowed.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asks lightly, even though the answer is blatantly obvious. The snort she gets in response says as much. Ben smiles and reaches over to flick the bedside lamp on.

Warm light floods the room, and he squints up at her, one hand raised to keep most of the light out of his eyes. His other hand is still gripping his dick, and Rey takes the opportunity to bat that hand aside as she straddles his hips. She very much enjoys the way her legs have to spread wide to do it. Ben’s big hands settle on her thighs almost immediately, and Rey’s breathing speeds up.  _ Yeah _ , she thinks.  _ We’re not going to last long tonight. _

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Ben says, in that rasp that Rey is pretty sure has some sort of direct connection to her pussy. “Didn’t want to—”

“Very considerate,” Rey breathes. “Good effort. Didn't work, though.” She rocks down against him through his pajama bottoms and those big hands tighten around her waist.

“I’m never fuckin' inviting Dameron to stay with us again,” he mumbles, and Rey laughs. Ben hooks his fingers into the waistband of Rey’s sleep shorts and yanks. She lets him, rises up enough so he can drag them off, but slides away before Ben’s hands can catch her around the waist.

They’re not going to last long tonight, but that doesn’t mean she can’t try stretching it out a little.

She slides down the bed, shoving the blankets aside completely. Arranges herself between Ben’s legs and licks a stripe up his cock without preamble, then does it again. He tastes of leftover lube, which is gross, but still like Ben underneath that, which is nice. He says something indistinct, but it’s the volume that gets Rey’s attention.

“Shh,” she says, grinning. Ben gives her a wild-eyed look. Then the look softens, and he presses a thumb to one of Rey’s dimples. She turns her head to nip lightly at that thumb. Gives it a lick too, because why not?

“You’re being a little shit, y'know?” Ben says, his voice hushed now.

“Indulge me,” she says, to which he replies, “I always seem to.”

That makes Rey grin wider, before she lowers her head and wraps her mouth around the head of his cock and swallows down, jacking her fist at the base. 

She likes giving head. She has always liked it, although she hadn’t done it for years until the hotel room in Indianapolis with Ben a few months ago. She likes the way he immediately grows harder on her tongue. She likes the warm salty taste of his skin, now that she has managed to suck away most of the lube taste (still gross). She likes the sense of power that comes from having Ben – this beautiful, strong man – at her mercy. What she likes even more is that he is perfectly comfortable with Rey having that power; doesn’t make any attempt to grab her head or shove his hips up...determined to exert some kind of control over  _ her _ , even though he has his dick in her mouth.

Rey gives an especially deep drag down his cock with her mouth, sliding back up with the faintest of teeth on the way up...grinning at him with saliva running out of the sides of her mouth. “Mmmmmm...fuck...I like the biting baby. Be gentle.”

He may have gotten a little loud in his appreciation of that, because Ben is suddenly sitting up, hauling Rey back up to lay on top of him. His left hand comes up to cover Rey’s mouth to keep her squeals quiet. He effortlessly lifts her by the waist and rocks his hips upward, cock sliding into her center. Ben cradled her front to front in his lap, impaling her on his cock. 

Rey’s eyes rolled back and a loud moan tried to push through Ben’s hand, still covering her mouth.“Be quiet love, or I’m gonna have to pull out and neither of us want that, now do we?”

Rey groans. The sound is clearly audible, despite Ben’s hand over her mouth.

“Shh,” he smirks. Rey bites lightly at his palm, and Ben laughs quietly. “You’re in a biting mood tonight, huh?”

She doesn’t reply with words, just rolls her hips and fucks down onto his lap, breathing sharply through her nose in an effort to be quiet. Ben takes an equally sharp breath and his eyes darken. He stops talking, watching her tits bounce.

It becomes all about body sensation – touch, taste and sound (though they’re trying to keep that last one down). Rey worms her own hand between their bodies so she can help get herself there faster, and the friction is perfect. They move together in an easy rhythm, and Rey’s head drops and she moans. Ben’s hand stays firm over her mouth, trapping her noises against his palm.

Ben seems to be having his own difficulties staying quiet, though. Breaths hissing through clenched teeth, and lower, more desperate noises as his hips work against Rey’s – She knows it’s because, with both hands occupied, Ben can’t grab her hips like he normally would and grind. It helps draw it out a little longer, although the increasingly wet slide of their bodies against one another says it’s not going to be much longer.

They’re not making love tonight. They’re just fucking. It’s fuck-me-because-you-know-what-I-like-and-I-need-to-get-off sex. And that’s fine; that’s more than fine. But their respective best friends are across the hall. Quiet sex is a new venture for them and titillating to say the least.

Arousal spikes up from low in Rey’s belly. She shakes Ben’s hand off her mouth, panting. She leans down to suck and nip at Ben’s full lower lip before he can push her back up and slots their mouths together. Putting all of her weight behind the kiss. They’re moving hard against one another now – the headboard is slamming against the wall every now and then and ...okay, they should probably calm down a little with that!

Ben makes an explosive, bitten off noise as his cock hardens and his balls tighten. He knows he’s close. Rey’s attempt at restraint turns into a harder thrust, one that’s accompanied by the headboard’s solid thump against plaster. Ben breaks the kiss abruptly, drops all his weight onto one forearm so he can clap his free hand over her mouth again, just as he makes another abruptly cut off noise, followed by a longer moan. His cock throbs, emptying inside of her as her lets out a long breath of satisfaction.

The sight and sound of Ben coming is something she tries to take a mental picture of every time. His head tipped back, shoulders flexing as he leans up to nibble at her nipples…. His shallow, gasping breaths and light rocking motions, along with the feel of come leaking out where they are joined together, sets Rey off almost immediately. She sinks her teeth into the muscle of Ben’s shoulder, groaning as she comes.

She crashes down onto his chest as soon as her orgasm’s over, not caring about the mess between their bodies. She’ll take care of it later. Right now, she just wants to lie against her fiancé and soak in the pure physicality of him. Ben’s heartbeat is still hammering, but his breaths are lengthening out, becoming more even – he’s already drifting off to sleep.

Rey snorts. “Romantic,” she mutters.

“Mmm. Yeah. ‘S me, all right,” Ben mumbles back, eyes still closed.

Rey grins against the muscles of his chest. She runs her hand along the dips between his delicious abs and onto his arm. She traces the line of his collarbone with the tips of her fingers. over and over, until he drops into sleep, completely sated.

______✨______

It's the morning after, and all four of them are having a late breakfast. Rey doesn’t have anywhere to be, there’s still a housewarming party mess to deal with, and it’s Ben’s scheduled Saturday off. (Rey asked him to take at least every third Saturday morning off from basketball. She said they deserved the break as Indiana state champions – and she wasn’t going to happily settle for only one whole day per week with her fiancé!) Finn was sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, with Poe sprawled over more of Finn, than over the actual couch. 

The volume of the TV is loud enough that when Poe clears his throat, Rey is the only one who looks over from her stool at the kitchen island. Ben just keeps shoveling egg whites into his mouth like today is the last day there will be eggs on Earth.

“So,” Poe says, staring at a particularly interesting corner of the ceiling, “You guys should probably think about making the room we slept in an office and not a guest room...Or God forbid, the nursery.”

Rey knows her flush has spread all the way to the tips of her ears, just like she knows Ben’s only reaction is going to be laughter and cursing. Ben doesn’t disappoint, barely pausing to swallow his mouthful before laughing, long and loud, with a “Fuck you Dameron!” Poe just keeps staring resolutely at the ceiling. 

Finn stays on the couch, smiling at Poe like he knows he wanted to say more, but is holding it in out of respect for Rey. Only, Poe can’t ever hold it in, “I don’t ever want to hear you fucking if I spend the night again.” 

Rey’s mouth curves into a grin, although embarrassment still clings to the corners. The sound of their laughter in their new home, surrounded by so much love, is all she’s ever wanted. Her heart is so full. She can’t imagine her life without these people, in this place.

Eventually, Ben stops laughing, although he keeps grinning and walks around the island to grab Rey off her stool. With a yelp, he plants her on the island countertop and attacks her with kisses. 

He hooks a hand around Rey’s back to pull her close, slotting between her open legs. Although he's replying to Poe, his next comment is all for her: “Noted, Dameron. At this rate we’ll need more than one nursery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Keeping Up With The Solo's...hehehehe
> 
> [Come bug me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1)


End file.
